


Однажды

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2019 [5]
Category: The Founder of Diabolism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 16:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19958890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Как унять боль, что поселилась в сердце после его смерти? Как жить, когда мир развалился на части?





	Однажды

**Author's Note:**

> Работа с конкурса сетературы Siberia Otaku Saiten заявка 356 фанфикшен

Порыв ветра сорвал с дерева остатки листвы и унес их далеко за пределы маленького источника в горах. Ван Цзи не смог проследить их путь, после того как два желтых листа взмыли в небо и растворились в грозовых тучах. Внутри вновь что-то кольнуло, пальцы сорвались со струн гуциня и Лань Чжань за долгие дни игры на инструменте, наконец, остановился. Мелодия была безжалостно оборвана, но это не вызвало у молодого адепта клана Лань никаких эмоций. Все, что он чувствовал, это безграничную утрату. Боль разрывала на части, он днями напролет сидел у ледяного источника, играя мелодию за мелодией. Попытка призвать душу Вэй У Сяня каждый раз приводила к провалу, она не откликалась на его призыв, он словно играл с ним, как много лет назад в детстве. Ван Цзи не понимал, что делает не так, он испробовал разные техники призыва, играл секретные мелодии клана, делал многое. За год после смерти старейшины И Лин на горе Луань Цзан, Хань Гуан Цзюн изучил тысячи практик, нашел древние и забытые песни, он играл неделями сидя на ледяных камнях у источника, он не спал и не ел, чтобы не прервать мелодию, но ответа от Вэй Ина все не было.  
Очередная мелодия тронула уставший инструмент, длинные пальцы прошлись по струнам, и Ван Цзи в сотой, а то и более, попытке принялся играть лишь им двоим известную мелодию. Она сильнее всего задевала его душу, и молодой нефрит надеялся затронуть ей и душу того, кого потерял навеки. Гуцинь надрывно, словно моля небеса, отозвался, рождая мелодию. В звучании струн отражалась вся та боль, что жила в молодом сердце. Лань Чжань прикрыл глаза, стараясь сдержать рвущиеся наружу слезы. Он не привык жалеть себя, но бесполезность попыток сводили к тому, что душу Вэй У Сяня раздробили на части, и он уже никогда не возродится вновь. От этой мысли пальцы над инструментом словно деревенели, мелодия становилась еще более жалобной, а Ван Цзи едва заметно трясло. Осенний ветер пронизывал его одежды насквозь, но холод был нипочем одному из лучших учеников клана Лань, он не чувствовал никаких потребностей своего тела, как и неудобств, все, что он чувствовал, была боль. Эта боль была невыносимой, ноющей и всепоглощающей. Лань Чжань не испытывал ничего сильнее. Шрамы от дисциплинарного кнута не болели так сильно, как болела его душа сейчас, он почти невидимым взглядом взирал в небо в попытках, но не получал ничего, лишь ветер трепал его одежды и волосы.  
Ван Цзи знал, что не может оставить эти тщетные попытки, он просто не мог оставаться долго в своих комнатах, там, где теперь находились вещи, что напоминали о нем. Второй нефрит нарушил целые ряды правил, пронося в свои покои алкоголь, так полюбившийся Вэй Ину, он собирал по частицам то, что окружало их жизнь в Гу Су еще тогда в детстве. Эти вещи были тем, что не давало Ван Цзи ослепнуть от горя, но именно из-за них же он и срывался. Ожог на груди еще отдавал болью при сильном порыве ветра, когда ткань одежд проходилась по коже, но это отрезвляло, физическая боль, хоть и на миг, но ослабляла душевную. В такие моменты он крепко сжимал ханьфу пальцами и вспоминал, как сам и нанес эти увечья, лишившись рассудка после выпитого вина. Вэй Ин бы от души посмеялся увидев, как вечно правильный Хань Гуан Цзюнь ведет себя после чарки алкоголя.

Мысли каждый раз вновь и вновь возвращались к веселому юноше. Закрывая глаза, Ван Цзи видел его улыбку и вспоминал времена их беззаботного детства, когда не было ни войн, ни лишений. Те дни, когда самым страшным было нарушить правила.  
— Вэй У Сянь.. — хрипло сорвалось с бледных губ, голос подводил своего хозяина от долгой жажды и холодного ветра.  
Гуцинь издал последний протяжный аккорд вровень с шумным выдохом Ван Цзи, прикрывая практически стон боли, что рвалась наружу с каждым днем все сильнее. Сколько еще она будет рвать на части сердце и душу молодого нефрита, сколько нужно мелодий, чтобы боль притупилась. Лань Чжань лишь хотел просто дышать без этого пронизывающего чувства. Показать хоть на миг брату, что он не так плох, хоть тот и понимал, что потерял единственного самого близкого родственника, еще тогда на горе Луань Цзан, когда они навеки стерли с лица земли старейшину И Лина. В тот день, когда на горе при множестве мертвецов остановилось только одно сердце, в Гу Су замерло и второе, и не было никого и ничего, чтобы заставило его биться вновь.

Лань Ван Цзи вновь поднял взгляд к небу, ладонью оглаживая струны, словно пытаясь извиниться перед инструментом за все эти месяцы непрерывной игры. Сегодня ему опять никто не ответил, тишина была все такой же звонкой и невыносимой. Ветер все также трепал длинные волосы адепта, а вода в источнике была по-прежнему спокойной и манила в свои ледяные глубины. Вот только ни ледяные воды, ни ледяной ветер не могли помочь ему, да и никто уже не смог бы ему помочь.  
Тяжелая капля упала с неба на белоснежную кожу щеки и медленно скатилась вниз, разбиваясь о дерево инструмента, что лежал на коленях. Дождь в это время года был не редкостью, но Ван Цзи только сейчас стал понимать, что не предавал этому значения. Не замечал ничего вокруг, а сейчас одинокая капля словно стала для него ответом. Уже почти потухшие глаза распахнулись шире, и шум водопада вдали и песнь ветра стал куда громче, струны дрогнули, издавая мелодичный звук, когда пальцы Ван Цзи непроизвольно сжались от прозрения. Это не было ответом души, к которой так долго взывал Лан Чжань, но это словно было ответом неба на его отчаянный призыв, и он был куда пронзительней любых слов. Внутри медленно умирала надежда, но уходила боль.  
Он вновь слышал и видел все так четко и ярко, что мог продолжать существовать, делая вид, что он жив. Он вновь осознал, что может ходить на ночную охоту и помогать брату и дяде в ордене, что сможет, как и раньше, быть примерным учеником, выполняя свои обязанности. Понял, что больше не придет умолять небо, прося невозможного, не станет в очередной раз разрывать струны и стирать пальцы в кровь. Он просто будет ждать, долгие годы ждать того дня, когда они снова смогут поговорить. Не важно, как долго, но однажды Ван Цзи дождется и вот так, возможно стоя под каплями проливного дождя, они оба смогут искупить все ошибки этой жизни в жизни будущей.


End file.
